jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Vortex
Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex is a major character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. She is Jimmy's female counterpart, arch-rival, and girlfriend. Background Before Cindy moved to Retroville, she initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at her old school, a position that she used to have until she moved and met Jimmy. She became best friends with Libby and Brittany after moving. Cindy is a-Half French Half-American Jimmy took her smartest person in town title when she moved into the house across the street from him, whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. She started to begin to frequently attack his intelligence by criticizing his every mistake, even though she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy and to cover up her insecurities and her fear of failure. Her home life is rarely shown, and her parents are only minor characters in the show. But some of the statements she makes during Stranded seem to suggest that she may be pressured by her mother to be perfect all the time, which could be another reason she is so competitive and mean all the time. Cindy is a member of Team Neutron with her best friends; Libby, Brittany, Carl, Sheen, Nick, Goddard and Jimmy, who usually go on adventures provided by the genius himself. She began developing a deep and eternal friendship with these seven, despite being the most aggressive, snarky and critical person in the group. Physical appearance Cindy is a very beautiful 10-12-year-old girl. She has blonde hair with side-swept bangs and green eyes. In her debut in "New Dog, Old Tricks", Cindy wore a pretty pink button-front, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with a frilly white collar. In the following shorts and the film, as well as the video games, Cindy wore a coral pink short-sleeved button-up shirt, with black jeans, and coral pink saddle shoes/sneakers. She wore her hair in pigtails with pink ties and she had dark pink eyelids. This design is still used in promotional merchandise and clip art. When the television series began, Cindy's entire look changed for the rest of the franchise. She now wears her hair in a single ponytail and now has grayish purple eyelids. She also now wears a faded green-striped halter shirt (tank top in promotional art and books), khaki pants, pink polka-dot panties, gray socks, and a pair of dark pink and white Converse sneakers. Keith Alcorn said this change was to make Cindy look older as the series takes place a year after the movie. In ''The N-Men'', ''when she gained her super powers, she wore a light grey crop-top with The N Men logo on the front with dark grey seams, blue wrist bands, a red skirt with white stars, a blue thong a red cape, blue futuristic boots, and a purple star on her right cheek. Her hair band also becomes red instead of its usual pink. Her eyelids also became a lighter shade of purple. She also wore a pink one-piece swimsuit in ''Jimmy on Ice when she was in her pool, Monster Hunt in the picture of her on a beach that accidentally came up in the lake monster slide show, Beach Party Mummy during the Egyptian beach party, and Journey to the Center of Carl when her mother was giving her acupuncture with 678 needles. In Nightmare in Retroville for her Halloween costume (Muffy the Vampire Annihilator), she wore a jet black halter top with a Muffy logo on it, bright red pants, and jet black Converse sneakers. Her hair band also becomes black instead of its usual pink. When she was a vampire in this same episode she continued to wear this same outfit and she had pale skin, black hair, nails, and lips, and two sharp top fangs. Personality Cindy is very smart, bossy, prideful, independent, competitive, sarcastic and stubborn. Increasingly, she is forced to an authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and take them on very fun adventures. Throughout the course of the franchise, they start to become closer and closer as friends and start fighting less. It is also shown that Cindy secretly looks up to Jimmy, wants to be as smart as him and admires his intelligence. Sometimes, Cindy's desire to be number one can cause her to believe false flattery from the villains, so they can trick her into helping them with their evil schemes, only for her to realize the error of her ways too late. Cindy is very spoiled and has a large ego. She loves being the center of attention and will do anything for fame and money, even if it means constantly annoying people by reminding how talented and beautiful she is. Sometimes when things don’t go Cindy’s way, she tries to make excuses to justify her actions. Libby and Brittany are Cindy's best friends and two of the only characters that she has shown no anger or aggression towards in the franchise. Their friendship is very strong and they are clearly very close. Libby and Brittany are also two of the only characters that Cindy has been seen frequently confiding in. Even though Cindy teases Jimmy, she does care about him a lot and doesn't like it when Jimmy is sad and always tries to comfort him. Some perfect examples would be in the movie when she goes to comfort Jimmy when he starts crying and in Billion Dollar Boy, when she finds out that Eustace was just using her to hurt Jimmy and then have Jimmy watch Goddard die. It is also shown that Cindy wouldn't physically abuse Jimmy, although she does hit him sometimes. While Cindy constantly makes fun of Jimmy's alleged nerdiness, she is a genius like him and loves science just as much as he does. Her genius IQ just isn't as big as his. Also, while her condescending demeanor would suggest otherwise, she isn't any more popular with other kids than Jimmy is, and she has no close friends aside from Libby and Brittany. In Stranded, it is revealed that she actually can be more open about herself when she's away from pressure, friends and competition, and that she also may hold some bitterness toward her mother from pushing her so hard all the time and from her father not being around all the time. In the (non-canon) Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, she is shown to have an unrealistic side, as she easily believed everything Timmy said, even though he was clearly lying and let Jimmy and Timmy fight over her, even though it was causing a lot of trouble. Later, Cindy began to realize that Timmy is not a genius, but she still liked him because she knew he really did care about her. However, it is implied she was just trying to make Jimmy jealous. Relationships Jimmy Neutron ".]] ''Main Article: Jimmy and Cindy's relationship Jimmy is Cindy's male counterpart and boyfriend. Since they are both geniuses, they have a strong competitive rivalry and they act as if they dislike each other in front of peers to hide that they are crushing on each other. Despite this, Cindy does care about Jimmy and doesn't like it when Jimmy is sad and often tries to comfort him. Jimmy still sees Cindy as a friend because she's the one person who can keep him on his feet. As a result, their chemistry is a bit inconsistent. Towards the end of the series, Cindy begins to flirt with Jimmy, and often is angry when he likes other girls, ignores her, takes credit for her ideas or blames her for his mistakes. In the third season, they get along when they are alone and pretend to argue only when others are around, but it's confirmed that they have always been attracted to each other. In Lady Sings the News, they are revealed to have been dating secretly for a portion of the third season. In the next episode, Cindy finally openly reveals her feelings for Jimmy (sort of). In the planned season four, Jimmy and Cindy would've finally ended their fighting once and for all, since they would become an official couple before the series ended. Timmy Turner In "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" trilogy which is non-canon, Cindy develops a small crush on Timmy who everyone but her and Libby stupidly thought was Jimmy with a smaller head. In the second crossover special, Cindy and Jimmy were planning to go to the dance together but Timmy's untimely arrival ruined it. Soon, Jimmy and Timmy started fighting over Cindy, which she allowed because she was happy to be getting attention, despite the trouble it was causing. In the third crossover, after learning that Cindy is on a family vacation, Jimmy and Timmy become fast friends and ignore Cindy when she returns. Her crush on Timmy ended once and for all when he called her 'Debby' when she entered Jimmy's lab and when Timmy was the one to boot her out. While Cindy's feelings for Timmy are more open than her feelings for Jimmy, it's more of a crush than actual love and/or relationship, and the fact that during the last Power Hour and finale of the Jimmy Neutron series Cindy is already Jimmy's girlfriend and Timmy has pretty much forgotten about Cindy at this point and vice versa and eventually, Tootie becomes Timmy’s girlfriend instead as shown in the movie “Grow Up Timmy Turner!”. Nick Dean Cindy had a crush on Nick in the movie and a portion of the first season and often tried to get his attention, only to constantly be sabotaged by Jimmy and his pranks. Her crush on Nick ended once and for all after Jimmy embarrassed Cindy in front of Nick in See Jimmy Run and Trading Faces. Cindy and Nick do remain friends after this, however. They share fairly good chemistry. Libby Folfax Libby is Cindy's best friend. Libby also shows a deep understanding of Cindy's actions and feelings, and can tell when Cindy is lying. Libby also knows that Cindy has a crush on Jimmy and wants her to tell him how she feels. It is also shown that Cindy is aware that Libby likes Sheen. This says very much about the strength of their friendship, as Cindy is very guarded about her feelings, and doesn't allow many people to become close to her. Cindy likes Libby because she is loyal and a true friend to her. The two share good chemistry. Brittany Tenelli Brittany is Cindy's other best friend. Even though Cindy and Brittany don't hang out as much as Cindy and Libby do, they get along well and are good friends. Cindy likes Brittany because she's ditzy, off-the-wall and the one person in their friend group who can make her feel smart, which Brittany doesn't notice and is usually confused by. Even though Cindy and Libby usually pick on Brittany, they still love her and the three of them are close. The three of them share good chemistry. Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez Cindy hates Carl and Sheen because of their stupidity and idiotic antics (Sheen in particular). While they hate her because she's mean. Despite this, the three are part of Jimmy's team, since he is best friends with Carl and Sheen and Cindy likes Jimmy. In fact, Cindy hates Carl at a lot less than Sheen (due to Carl at being less annoying), while Cindy's dislike of Sheen is more apparent as she is often irritated by Sheen's antics. Her family Little is known about Cindy's family life, which makes it somewhat questionable. Her dad is hardly ever seen on screen, having no speaking lines, and only appears in the movie and in "Make Room for Daddy-O". Her mom is pushy and prideful of her daughter. Some of Cindy's statements in Out Darn Spotlight, Maximum Hugh and Stranded hint that she might have a tough home life and a bad relationship with one or both of her parents. However, the movie and moments in certain episodes show that they do care for Cindy. Humphrey Humphrey is Cindy's pet bulldog and one of the few living things she shows love and affection to. The two share good chemistry. It should be noted, however, that since Humphrey is not a person, he doesn't really count as one of the very few people that Cindy gets along with, although she does get along with him. Betty Quinlan Cindy only disliked Betty throughout the franchise because Jimmy had a crush on her. Betty often flirted back to Jimmy, which always upsets Cindy, and she sometimes lashes out at them in jealousy over it. She has very little actual interaction with Betty; most of what we know of her thoughts on Betty is from when Cindy expresses jealousy of her. We eventually learn that Betty doesn't hate Cindy because she likes Jimmy, but because she's always mean to her. In the episode Party at Neutron's Cindy was jealous to see Jimmy dancing with Betty. In the episode Vanishing Act, Betty shows that she is aware of Jimmy and Cindy's feelings for each other and seems to even be supportive of the two getting together, but it's hard to show it because Cindy is always mean to her. She no longer flirts with Jimmy after this point in the series and is reduced to a supporting character. Jimmy and Betty still remain friends, however. Also, Cindy and Betty start to get along for the rest of the series. In the series finale, Cindy displays what could be a slight attraction to Betty when looking at a picture of her in Jimmy's lab; instead of being immediately upset that Jimmy had the picture, she smiled and giggled at it until Carl took it from her, so this scene hints that Cindy may be secretly fond of Betty. In addition, it is shown that she thinks Betty is hot, as well as "beautiful and perfect". In the planned season four, there would have been an episode called "Three's a Crowd", in which Cindy, Libby, and Betty got trapped in Jimmy's lab and have to work together to get out. In said episode, Cindy would have finally opened up to Betty and the two would've become friends. April the Gorlock Cindy briefly disliked April because of her and Jimmy's slight interest in each other, and when she catches April kissing Jimmy, which in Gorlock culture was a symbol of trust, she misinterprets it as Jimmy and April being affectionate, yelling at them, only then to claim that she doesn't care. April senses her jealousy and then assumes she is Jimmy's mate (to which both Jimmy and Cindy react with gagging and profuse denial). When the characters team up to stop Meldar, April and Cindy become a tag team and defeat Meldar's robots together. At the end of the special, right as Jimmy and Cindy are about to kiss, a space rock hurtles down from the sky to land just outside of the Candy Bar. Both race outside to find that it is a message from April. When April is flirtatious towards Jimmy in the message, Cindy gets mad at him, then Jimmy attempts to respond to her message and Cindy cuts it short, so Jimmy won't endanger the planet again. Quotes *"Ultra Lord isn't COMING, you ding-dong! The Yokians lied to you!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' *"I'm warning you, Neutron! If anything at ALL is wrong with my brain...!" -''Trading Faces'' *"I wasn't gonna say 'love'!" -''The League of Villains'' *(sarcastically) "Oh, boy... Here we go... Queen Libby is in the house..." - Beach Party Mummy *"Do you think he likes my lip gloss?" -''King of Mars'' *(Hits Jimmy) "Sorry, I have two left feet! Oh, wait...NO, I DON'T!" - Vanishing Act *"Oh, look! A 1947 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!!" (points at nothing) - See Jimmy Run *"And now presenting geek #2: The 'Static-Cling King'." -''When Pants Attack'' *"You fake!! I can't believe I let you betray me again!" -''King of Mars'' *"Or SOLAR SYSTEM!!!" - Make Room for Daddy-O *"Well, you ''built the invention to impress your DREAM girl!!" -''Vanishing Act *"So, Neutron's the best man?! Yeah! More like 'Best NERD'!! I bet he'll look like a..(mouth drops) *sees Jimmy and gets hearts in her eyes* HUNK MUFFIN!!" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' *"Carl, why haven't you perfected your super-burps??" - The N-Men *"Feel free to join in ANY time you want to, Neutron!" - When Pants Attack *"If any of you does anything wrong tonight, I will KILL you!" -''Out, Darn Spotlight'' *"It's full of POO! I thought you were a genius!!" - Granny Baby *"If you're looking for Captain 'Bad-Hair-Day', he just left with our teacher." - The Big Pinch *"Oh, so now you're an art critic, too." -''Vanishing Act'' *(Eustace kisses her hand) "Me likey!" - Billion Dollar Boy *"Great. Terrific. Now a bunch of dead guys wrapped in toilet paper are gonna kill us!" - Beach Party Mummy *"I know, I know... Next time, Autopilot..." - The League of Villains *"I found another photo of Betty Quinlan! What is he, obsessed?!" -''The League of Villains'' *"Everyone knows the stupid phantom's a myth. Only you would ruin everything by being so pedantic about it." -''Phantom of Retroland'' *"*panting* Oh...a monkey...chase...rabies...sooo scary *teeth chattering*" -''Stranded'' *"Please tell me he didn't say toilet!" -''Vanishing Act'' *"Neutron's in trouble! Life is GOOD!" -''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion'' *"You bring one of those every day, Ultra-Loser!" -''When Pants Attack'' *"Enough with the scientific yada yada! Fix us!" -''Vanishing Act'' *"...And then in the library, Neutron's foot hit mine so I tapped his foot back and he kicked mine again! I think we were playing footsie! Promise you wont tell anyone!" -''Lady Sings the News'' *"Okay I've had it, Miss Hotpants!! This is all your fault!!!"-''Vanishing Act'' *"Not Even in HIS dreams, Neutron!" -''I Dream of Jimmy'' *"If I want to do my triple axle mid-air betsy flip, then doggonit, I'm gonna do my triple axle mid-air betsy flip! Oh, and the Hover Car needs gas." -''Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen'' *"Do you wanna piece of me, girlfriend?!" -''Win Lose and Kaboom!'' *"Is it lame invention of the month time?!" (laughs hysterically with Libby) -''The League of Villains'' *"YES, although I have NO idea how the Yokians could've possibly gotten into Jimmy's lab... The point IS, we owe Jimmy! Who stopped all those marauding pants from running amok in the streets? Who repelled the big, flaming meteor headed straight for town?! Who risked his LIFE to shrink Miss Fowl down to size when she was fifty feet tall?! I know, those were all Neutron's fault in the first place... But he still risked his LIFE to save us!!! The least we OWE him is our trust!!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' *"Libby, smash the boombox!" -''The League of Villains'' *"What kind of sick joke is this?!" -''Love Potion 976/J'' *"I say we hold him down and force him to make us more candy!" -''Krunch Time'' *"Back off, Brittany! You're fogging the merchandise!" -''A Beautiful Mine'' *"This...Ow! Must...Ow! Be...Ow! NEUTRON!!!" -''Pain, Pain, Go Away!'' *"Libby, we have no choice! Dance towards that banana peel!" -''The League of Villains'' *"No fame?! This show must go on!" -''Out, Darn Spotlight'' *"This should ruin Nerd-tron's magic career and his chances with Betty!" -''Vanishing Act'' *"Some boys can't hold their punch." -''The Tomorrow Boys'' *"Your darn sick patch just dissolved into my skin, Nerd-tron!" -''Journey to the Center of Carl'' *(mockingly) "Be careful, Betty." -''Vanishing Act'' *"You're rewarding these chowderheads for hacking into the news?" -''Lady Sings the News'' *"Why would anyone dance with Nerd-tron? I wouldn't dance with him if he were the last kid on Earth!" -''Party at Neutron's'' *"Neutron, why don't you watch where you're going?!" -''One of Us'' *"Getting angry, Neutron?" -''The N-Men'' *"Watch where you're going, flyboy!" -''The League of Villains'' *"Oh, is that all, and what if we all went around freakishly enlarging our friends' heads!? HUH!?" -''Sheen's Brain'' *"Pets are animals! Goddard's just a fancy machine!" -''Best in Show'' *"Nice invention, Nerd-tron! Too bad somebody already invented the bus!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"I guess trees are like, the brakes!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"We don't HAVE a few hours! School starts in twenty minutes! You may've stolen my clothes and my body, but you are NOT ruining my perfect attendance record! Now, get my butt to class!" -''Trading Faces'' *"Where are you going!? Get back here and save me!" -''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' *"Neutron, this has your stink all over it!" -''Sheen's Brain'' *"My two favorite people are gone, and now I feel like you're going to get rid of me." -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!'' *"Timmy's in town!?" -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!'' *"Wait! I think Jimmy's telling the truth!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' *"If you get garbage in my hair, I'll never forgive you! What do you have to say for yourself, or... myself, or... whoever you are?!" -''Trading Faces'' *"You do realize will be enemies again tomorrow." -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' *"Hey, that's weird. Headbands don't usually give off electro-static discharge." -''Maximum Hugh'' *"Why does Nerd-tron have a picture of Betty Quinlan in his lab?!" -''The League of Villains'' *"I'll never forget you Timmy Turner, never! Wait for me, wait for me!" -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' *"Aunt Susie!?" -''Maximum Hugh'' *"You think I'm actually just gonna give you the key? Ms. Fowl trusts me. Read my lips, N-O, NO!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video Game'' *"A lump of coal!?" -''Holly Jolly Jimmy'' *"Like you!? Please, you can't even spell your own name!" -I Dream of Jimmy *"I say we hold him down and force him to make us more candy!" -Krunch Time *"I thought you were gonna to be Lama Boy for the nine hundredth time." -Nightmare in Retroville *"You know darn of who and where and is and he, Jimmy Neutron! Spoiler if anyone's botany project is more better than his!" -Substitute Creature *"Free Smoothie? It's gotta be a trick." -Sorry, Wrong Era Trivia *Cindy's Parents Mother It's French Father It's American *Cindy's name was originally going to be Sally Proton and her hair was going to be black. *Cindy is the only main character from the franchise not to have a Planet Sheen counterpart. *Cindy has had the most outfit changes out of all the characters. *Cindy was called by her full name "Cynthia Aurora Vortex" by Carl in the episode: The Incredible Shrinking Town when he imitated Sasha's voice. Sometimes, Cindy's middle initial is said to be "J". *Coincidentally, Carolyn Lawrence is also known for voicing Sandy Cheeks in the'' SpongeBob SquarePants'' franchise. *Her blood type is A+, as mentioned in "Nightmare in Retroville". *According to a 2005 Nickelodeon equinox card, Cindy was born on June 5th in Las Vegas, Nevada. *Since Cindy doesn't have any resemblance or physical features her parents have, there is a fan theory that she is adopted. Jimmy actually pointed out the likelihood of this possibility in the show, observing that she doesn't have the same hair or eye color as her parents. However, Cindy and her mother have green eyes or that could be a coincidence or her blonde hair may be dyed *Cindy's birthday being June 5th means she's a Gemini. *In the franchise, Cindy has green eyes, but in the Fairly OddParents universe, she has blue eyes, possibly due to the stereotype of blonde haired people having blue eyes. *In The League of Villains, when Cindy is looking at the picture of Betty, she's smiling and giggling at it. So this scene hints that she may be secretly fond of Betty. *Cindy is very similar to Helga G. Pataki from Hey Arnold!, as they are both female, have blonde hair, stylish wardrobe, and have a strong romantic attraction to the title character (Helga with Arnold, Cindy with Jimmy). She also shares similarities to Ronnie Anne from the Loud House Gender-Related Quirk Cindy frequently talks about her gender in a surprised way. She will act like it's a big surprise when boys ask her for help, saying that (boy's name) actually wants a girl's help and that he actually values her opinion, as shown in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Part 1 when Timmy Turner (from the Fairly Odd Parents) asks Cindy if she will help him with his science fair project. A similar example can be found in Jimmy On Ice when Cindy forces Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen to admit that girls are superior in all aspects of life if they want to swim in her pool. She appears to believe that girls are not "important" the way boys are. See Also * Cindy, Libby and Brittany's Friendship Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Females Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Team Neutron members Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Love Interests Category:Romance Characters Category:Geniuses Category:School Students Category:Girls Category:Super Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters voiced by Carolyn Lawrence Category:Vortex Family